


Christmas Wrappings

by msMynx



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Broken Bones, Dating Disasters, Food Poisoning, Holiday Fic Exchange, HolidayStoki, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a hellish, stressful year and all Loki wants to do is have some peace and quiet to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wrappings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noizycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizycat/gifts).



> This is for the lovely [noizycat](http://noizycat.tumblr.com) as part of the [ HolidayStoking](http://holidaystoking.tumblr.com) exchange. I'm sorry it's so late! And thanks to the ever so amazing [Arya_Greenleaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf) for acting as beta for this.

Christmas morning, now.

“Thor, look…” Loki sighed again. “I’m not going to be able to make it over there until the weekend, so there’s no need to wait for me to do anything holiday related.”

“But Loki…”

“No _buts,_ Thor.  Just tell mom I love her and I’ll see everyone Saturday.”

“She’s not going to like it…”

“Depends on how you spin it. I have to go – duty calls.”

Loki ends the call quickly, letting his forehead knock against the wall.  It’s the same conversation he’s been having with his brother since Halloween--why should he continuously put the effort into trying to be sociable when the universe seemed to be actively foiling his plans at every step? His mother would forgive him.

It’s been a hellish, stressful year and all he wants to do is have some peace and quiet to relax.

No family and friends to reinforce that fact that for another holiday, he is alone.

*********

December 31st, the year before.

Loki walked into the Stark Industries gathering feeling grossly underdressed.  It was easy to understand why – everywhere, there were people decked out in formal attire, jeweled masks covering their faces, making his dark suit and simpler, yet elegant, green and gold mask seem too subdued for the occasion.  

But he promised Tony he’d come to his New Year’s Eve party, no matter his personal feelings on the day, so here he was.  

Now if he could only _find_ Tony.  

After half an hour of unfruitful searching, Loki made his way to one of the many bars dotting the ballroom.  Sitting down, he ordered a gimlet and started people-watching.  After a bit, he noticed someone sitting next to him. Glancing over, Loki gave the tall blond a once over, a smirk, and went back to his solitary inspection of the party-goers.  

After a few minutes, the blond shifts a little and Loki looks over again.  This time, he catches the blond looking at him.  Raising an eyebrow, Loki smirks again, self-satisfied.  

 _“Oh, he’s a blusher,”_ Loki thinks as the gentleman stands and holds out his hand.  

“Hi, I’m Steve.”

“Well, hello Steve,” he drawls, shaking the offered hand.  “Enjoying Tony’s little shindig?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess.  I mean, it’s not really my thing; but Tony’s a friend so…”

“That’s the diplomat’s way of saying Tony’s ditched you, too.”

“Something like that. How ‘bout you? Enjoying yourself?”

“Oh, always.  Tony invites such … characters … to his parties.”  He stops, releasing Steve’s hand and points across the room. “I mean, look at the woman over there with the elaborate headdress and mask.  I’m just imagining what will happen when her companion realizes she has no money at the end of the night.  Or that couple over there,” he motions.  “She’s been trying to get him to follow her up to her room for the last half hour.”

Steve stands there befuddled, looking at the couples in question for a moment before asking.  “How do you know that?”

“I don’t.” Loki shrugged. “I just like to entertain myself at these things and Tony’s sycophants are always fodder for my musings.”  

The blond laughed, then looked at him with a small smile. “What about me then?”

“Hmmm.” Loki paused, turning fully to properly appraise him. Tall, dirty blond hair, broad shoulders that couldn’t be blamed on his dark blue suit; he was put together rather well.  His azure mask seemed to be one of the less elaborate masks there, until you got close to him and noticed the very intricate design and detailing.  Loki smiled with a little too much tooth.

“Well, Steve, I’d say that you’re not an investor, based on the simple fact that you’re _here_ and not glad handing everyone out _there_.  You aren’t chasing Tony, so you can’t be SI or military. I’d say you were feeling like a bit of a wall flower and decided to hang out at the bar to see if there were more like you.  How am I doing?”

Steve chuckled and took a sip of his drink.

“Actually, pretty good. Except, I _was_ in the military. I got honorably discharged after being injured in a crash a few year ago. And, I was kind of interested in what the good looking guy at the bar was doing alone,” he offered.  

Loki’s eyebrow cocked up again, unimpressed. “Really Steve, already resorting to compliments?  What kind of man do you take me for?”

Steve flushed again, managing to look rather contrite.  “Sorry, I’m just not really good at this meeting people thing.  I’ll just…” he motioned vaguely away.

“No, don’t.” Loki chuckled. “I’m just an asshole, don’t mind me.” He motioned to the barstool next to him. “Go ahead, I don’t bite. At least not until we know each other better.”

Sitting down, Steve smiled at Loki again.  “Maybe I could get your name? I mean, it’s only fair, if biting may be involved later.”

Loki grinned.  “I like you.”

*

After the introductions, Loki and Steve managed to talk and enjoy a few drinks for the better part of an hour.  Loki was surprised as to how knowledgeable Steve was – his knowledge of books movies and music seemed to rival his own.  They shared a conversation regarding the Lord of the Rings books and movies and how the each held up by their own merits and collectively.  It was a conversation the likes of which Loki hadn’t indulged in with anyone in a while.  

Returning from excusing himself, Loki stopped short near the alcove leading back to the bar and Steve. With him were two beautiful women, both brunettes.  One wore a curve hugging red dress, her hair carefully done so the gold-hued mask on her face wouldn’t mar anything.  The other was just as beautiful, though slightly slimmer, wearing a gold dress to compliment her ruby-toned mask.  One had an arm crooked around Steve’s elbow; Steve had an arm around the shoulders of the other.  Loki stood there for a moment, watching them, all the while feeling a chill crawl up his spine.  Steve turned to say something to the bartender before allowing the ladies to lead him back to the main party area, laughing with them as they walked away.  

Once they entered the main ballroom, Loki walked back to the bar.

“Hey man,” the bartender called as he strode up. “Your friend said to let you know he’d be back in a minute.”

“Actually, could you tell him I had to leave? Something came up.” Loki countered, sliding the man a very generous tip.  

The bartender grinned. “Sure thing man. Happy New Year.”

Biting back a grimace, Loki turned on his heel and made his way out of the party.        

******

January 13th

“ _Fucking Tony_ ,” Loki thought. “Tony and his absolute _need_ to have everyone out skiing. How did I get sucked into this?”

Loki fumed quietly to himself as he whipped through the winter wear on the rack in front of him.  He’s not particularly interested in the trip, but after skipping out of the New Year’s Eve party early, he promised Tony he’d actually show up at least for one day out on the slopes.  

All of which meant he needed to acquire clothing that wouldn’t get completely soaked through in the sprays of powdery snow or leave him shivering from the cold wind as he rifled down the mountainside. Hence, his irritated hunt through the menswear section of the pro shop.

Loki raked his hand through his hair for what had to the fifth time since walking in when he heard his name. Turning toward the sound, it took every bit of self-control for his jaw not to hang open.  Because there stood Steve, in all his rugged glory.  

“I thought that was you! Long time no see.” Steve grinned brightly.  Loki felt his stomach flutter and he yanked his lips into what he hoped could pass for a casual smile.

“It’s good to see you again. Um, Steve, wasn’t it?” Loki feigned polite ignorance. Gone as quick as it came, a displeased look crossed Steve’s features.

“Yeah, we met at Tony’s New Year’s thing.  I was sorry to hear you had to leave.”

“Well,” Loki shrugged and turned back to the rack. “Some things can’t be avoided.”  

Steve grinned sheepishly and rubbed his hand through the back of his hair.  “I was kind of hoping I could get a chance to talk to you some more. Maybe get your number. I blamed Peggy and Angie for missing that opportunity.”

Loki stared unseeingly at the array of ski jackets in front of him.   _Maybe get your number_ reverberated in his head.  “Peggy and Angie?” he asked, trying to keep his attention on the task at hand.  

Steve chuckled and looked down, then back at Loki, dropping his arm.  “Peg is one of my closest friends and she and Angie saw us talking.” He grinned again, a flush growing on his face.  “They wanted to make sure I was behaving like a proper gentleman. When I got back, you’d left.”

At that moment, Loki felt like crawling back in time and strangling himself.  Like always, he just assumed something wrong was happening, rather than waiting for something wrong to happen.  He almost groaned out loud.  Putting on a smile once more, he turned back to Steve.

“It’s a good thing you caught up to me this time,” he teased.  “I may have to let you try again; maybe this weekend.”

At that, Steve perked right up, then almost immediately looked dejected.  “Tony invited a bunch of us on a ski trip this week. I told him I’d go and help out a few of the novices.  That’s why I’m here. I needed new boots. I’ll be gone all week,” he grumbled.  

Loki felt like sunshine was entering his very being. “I suppose I’ll have to pretend I can’t ski.  Then you’ll have to spend all your time helping me.” He smirked at Steve. “Maybe we could try New Year’s Eve, part two when I get there Saturday.”

Steve’s eyes lit up. “You’re going with the group, too?”

Nodding, Loki couldn’t help but feel a bit more excited for this trip. His only regret was that he’d only be able to get up to the mountain for the weekend.

*

January 19th

Loki groaned to himself as Thor, Jane, and Darcy sang [50 Ways to Say Goodbye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSBFehvLJDc) one more time.  Why had he thought it would be a good idea to ride up with them?

“Thor.   _Thor._  Thor!” He yelled.  “Can you at least drive a little faster if you’re going to torture me?” He grumbled once he had Thor’s attention.

“I’m sorry brother, but I want to make sure we all get there in one piece.” Thor answered.  “We did get fresh snow this week and the roads can be a bit tricky.”

“The roads can be a bit tricky.” Loki mimicked to himself, settling back into the seat.

“Ah, Loki, you don’t like hanging out with me back here?” Darcy whined, leaning heavily against him in the back seat.  

“If you don’t get off of me, I will gut you right here, right now, sister-in-law or not!” he spit out, pushing her away from him. Darcy reached across and slapped Loki’s shoulder--Loki swatted her hand away--she reached across and smacked the top of his head. The two devolved into a childish battle of who touched whom first.

Darcy ruffled his hair then scooted back to her side of the car, unperturbed.  “It’s not my fault you had a flat tire.  You’re lucky we could pick you up.”  Before Loki could respond, traffic became heavy and the scream of a siren could be heard coming down the mountain.  As they pulled over, an ambulance sped past them back down the mountain.  

“See,” Thor said, gesturing at the passing ambulance. “Someone wasn’t careful and now they’re going to the hospital.  Do you want that to be us?”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Just drive, dammit.”

Thirty minutes later found them pulling up to the ski lodge Tony had rented rooms in. They managed to check in with minimal issues--Loki somehow finding himself in possession of a room all his own--and went in search of their host.  

Par for the course,Tony was in the lounge, drink in hand. He was regaling the crowd with a story when their small group walked up. Looking around, Loki tried to keep an eye out for Steve. Not spotting him, Loki finally broke down and asked Tony.

“Ah, yeah, Steve. Poor guy. Managed to slip on the stairs coming in and it looks like he broke his leg.  You probably saw his ambulance on the way up.”

*****

February 16th

Loki just managed to get the last of his groceries in when his phone chirped at him, signaling a new message.  Dropping the bags on the counter, he fished his phone out of his coat pocket and read it.

_Unknown Number: Srry I haven’t had a chance to chk in sooner_

_Unknown Number: Fnlly scaling bck on pain meds_

_Unknown Number: Breaking tibia and fibula sucks_

Loki spent a good ten minutes just looking at the messages.  He hadn’t heard from Steve since seeing him at the pro shop before the ski trip in January, and had all but forgotten his disappointment at not seeing him that weekend.

Apparently, Steve didn’t forget about him.  

Loki debated responding at all, but remembered his mother’s favorite saying: _Nothing ventured, nothing gained._  Apprehensively, he answered.

_LO: Who is this? How did you get my number?_

_Unknown Number: Srry its steve got your nbr frm Tony_

_Unknown Number: hope that’s OK_

_LO: That’s fine no problem. Glad he gave it to you._

_Steve: me too. Feel bad bout standing you up_

_LO: not your fault unless you planned to slip on the steps. Then its completely your fault._

_Steve: funny laugh it up mayb we can try gain when the cast comes off and I’m not dragging a ded leg_

_LO: that’s actually something I need a picture of so I can laugh before seeing you again_

_Steve: you’re just a comedian 2day_

Loki smiled as he went back and forth with Steve. It felt nice to be pursued, even if there were no romantic overtures from either of them.

*****

April 9th

“So, the cast comes off this afternoon and I was thinking we could try again this weekend.”

Loki laughed as he answered the phone.  “Well hello to you, too, Steve.”  Over the last few weeks, they’d carried out a discourse via phone and text.  Every conversation was a little more adventurous, a little more honest, and Loki felt like things were good, but could be better.

“Sorry, got carried away there.” Steve snorted on his end.  “I’ve just been anxious to actually see you, not just talk or text, and I’m over being in this cast.  So, what do you say?”

Loki pulled his hair from his face and trapped it in a ponytail.  “I have a business dinner Thursday night, maybe we could try for Friday?” he answered, looking at the calendar on his computer.  

“That sounds like an excellent plan.  I like this plan. I’m glad to be a part of it.”

“Okay smartass.  I’ve got to get back to work. Text me where you want to go.”

*

April 12th

Loki was barely able to drag himself back to his room after spending half the evening puking his guts up in the bathroom.  He’d come home from his dinner feeling a bit under the weather, but attributed that to the sudden cold snap that came in.  He’d barely gotten himself back in bed when his phone chirped.  

_Steve: How does Thai food sound? Or Mexican? I’m not picky_

Barely glancing at the message, Loki typed something back, then burrowed himself in his bed, trying to control the chills racing through him.

A few hours later, Loki woke to the smell of cooking food that immediately sent him back into the bathroom to vomit again.  Once he was done, he wrapped himself in a blanket and stumbled into his living room. There, he saw Thor coming out of his kitchen with a bowl of something.  

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed, putting the bowl down and rushing towards him.  “You should be in bed.  You aren’t in any condition to be up and about.”

“Why are you here?” Loki was confused.  He didn’t remember calling Thor, but apparently he had.

“You sent a very cryptic text to Steve, who tried to call you, and when he couldn’t reach you, called Tony, who called me.  When _I_ couldn’t reach you, I decided to come over and found you half in, half out of bed. It smelled like something died in here.” Thor said, helping Loki back to him room and settling him in bed.  

“What?” Loki asked again. He couldn’t focus, and the words Thor was using didn’t make sense.  

“Lo, just lie down.  I’ll bring you some broth and you can go back to sleep.”

Loki nodded, or tried to at least. Moving his head too quickly made him nauseous.  Broth would be good.  Sleep would be good.  But he couldn’t help but think he was forgetting something important.

*****

June 8th

“Okay, we’re still good for dinner tonight? With our luck, I just want to be certain.” Loki started in lieu of a proper greeting.

Steve laughed on his end.  “Yes, Loki, we’re good.  And just to make sure, I’m working from home today, so nothing can happen between now and seven.”

“Good.  And I promise not to eat anything that’s going to give me food poisoning between now and then either. As a matter of fact, I may not eat until I see you, just to be on the safe side.”

They both laughed at that.  After Loki’s bout with food poisoning and Steve’s cast removal, there had been weeks of work to catch up on (him) and physical therapy (Steve) that sidelined their attempts at dating.  Neither seemed to be too discouraged by the fact that other than a few conversations, they hadn’t seen each other since January.

“Should we meet at the restaurant – wait a minute Steve.  My mother is ringing me.  I’ll be right back.” Getting Steve’s confirmation, Loki switched to his mother’s call.

“Good morning, mother dearest.” he started, but broke off at her whimpered cry.

“Mother, what’s wrong?”

“Loki.  It’s your father.” She sobbed.  “They’re taking him to the hospital now.”

“What? Where are you?”

“At home but I’m about to go to the hospital.”

“All right.  I’ll call Thor, then he and I will be on our way.”

“Please hurry.” Hanging up with her, Loki ran his hands through his hair before returning to his call with Steve.

“Steve, I’m so sorry.”

“Is everything okay?” he asked. ‘“You don’t sound like it was a good call.”

“My father is on the way to the hospital and my mother is in tears. I’ve got to go. I’m sorry about this.”

“No, no. I understand. Family has to come first. Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you Steve. I’ll call or text you later.” Hanging up, Loki started packing up his desk as he made another call. “Thor, it’s me. Mother just called. We need to go home.”

*

July 4th

Loki scrolled through Steve’s Instagram shots of his vacation, clicking on some of the pictures for higher resolution and close ups, disregarding others.  He felt a little like he was spying, but since his father’s heart attack and subsequent coma, he hadn’t had an opportunity to go home for longer than a few days.  Not enough time to do anything more than have a hurried conversation or send a few texts to Steve.  And with his boss breathing down his neck, Loki wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to have a job.

As he was checking out the newest images, he received a new message notification on his phone. Opening it, he smiled at a photo of Steve, surrounded by his friends Sam and Bucky and an obscenely large red, white and blue cake in the background.

_Wish you were here!!_

The same image loaded up on his Instagram page a moment later.  The caption there said _Happy Birthday, Stevie!_

Smiling, Loki ran his thumb across Steve’s picture.  He looked so happy at the beach with his friends; it actually looked like they were having a fantastic time.

Sighing, Loki turned his attention back to the report he was reviewing.  His father had good people lined up at his company ready to step in if needed, but Loki knew Odin wanted him or Thor to take the reins if he was incapacitated.  And as he was no closer to coming out of the coma, it was looking more and more like Loki would have to bite the bullet and come back home.  Thor and Jane were really getting their life together started, and with a baby on the way, it was unlikely they would be willing come back to take care of the business and family.

A moment later, his phone began to ring.  He didn’t really look at it before answering.

“Loki Odinson.”

“Just who I was hoping to reach.”

“Steve!  It’s good to hear you.  Happy Birthday.” Just hearing his voice made Loki feel a little lighter.

“Thanks. I wanted to check in and see how things were. The guys and I cut the cake, and I realized I wished you were here.” Steve admitted. Loki felt his stomach flutter.

“That’s just because you don’t know how much I hate the beach.” He joked, trying to tame the smile on his face.

Steve laughed.  “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you. How’s your mom and dad?”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes.  “Odin hasn’t changed.  He’s stable, but the doctors aren’t sure if he’s going to come out of it due to his age, but his health is otherwise generally good. You know, that sort of thing. And mom,” He sighed. “She just sits there every day, talking to him, knitting. She’s convinced he’s going to wake up anytime now. I wish there was something I could do.”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I remember wanting to do something for my mom. I guess the best thing you can do is be there. But how are you?”

“Ready to change my name and run away.”

Steve chuckled.  “If I thought it would help, I’d be on the first plane back to help you out.”

Loki swallowed past a lump in his throat.

“Thanks Steve.  Look, I’ve got to go review this stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t let me keep you. Just,” he paused. “Let me know if you need anything.  Okay?”

“Thanks, Steve.”

*****

October 27th

Loki’s phone rang and seeing the number, he groaned as he picked it up.

“Please tell me you’re not calling to cancel.” He answered.

“No, asshole,” Steve snorted.  “I’m actually calling to tell you I have my costume and I’m on my way to Sam’s to help him get ready, then head back to my place to get ready myself and then head out to the party.”

Loki hummed.  Since Odin’s recovery and his return to town, he and Steve managed to keep up a phone dialog, but Loki really hadn’t had the energy to try to go out again.  This would be the first time they were actually going to attempt to see each other since his return in September.

“Why don’t you just get ready, then head to Sam’s? I figure that would be easier.”

“Nah, Sam’s place is in the opposite direction.  My place is actually the halfway point between Sam’s and Bruce’s place. And since the costume shop is by him, it just made sense, at least to me.”

“Well that’s good then,” he replied. “I don’t think my ego could take another disappointment.”

“You and me both. But I have to admit, it does make me want to see you more.  And not just the pictures.”

“Well, you’ll get plenty of opportunities to see me tonight. I’ll be there at nine.”

“Okay. Can’t wait to actually _see_ you.”

Disconnecting, Loki walked back to his bedroom, pulled on the black and white wig and grinned at his reflection.  With the costume and make-up, he was going to make an outstanding Cruella DeVille.

*

By midnight, Loki was tired, aggravated and ready to go home.  He’d spent half the party looking out for Steve, even checking his phone every ten minutes it seemed, just to see if he’d left a message. Nothing but radio silence.  After a while, he tried to get in the spirit of the party and danced a little, drank a little, but it couldn’t quell the pit sinking in his stomach.

He avoided as many people as he could as he walked back to his car.  Slamming the door, Loki looked at his phone one last time.  No new messages.  He pulled out onto the street and went home.

*

October 28th

It was the constant chirp of his phone that woke Loki up.  Groggy, he rolled over and looked at the time. Ten o’clock. It was ten o’clock and he had a mass of messages on his phone.  Groaning, Loki shut the thing off, then rolled back over and went to sleep.

Around one o’clock, he finally woke up and turned on his phone.  He had at least a dozen missed calls from an unknown number and an equal number of texts and messages.  He opened up the first text.

_I am so sorry. Car got jacked and they took my phone._

_This is my new number_

_Didn’t mean to have this happen_

_I understand if you don’t want to talk to me again_

_Just let me know you’re okay_

It took a few moments for Loki to piece together who the texts were from but his eyes went round when he actually listened to the message and heard Steve.

“Hey Lo, I wanted to call you as soon as I had this and apologize.  I got car jacked last night and not only did they get my car, they got my phone. I was able to get it cancelled, but it took all night and I only just got the new one. By the way, it’s ten and I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you’re probably pretty pissed at me and I can’t really blame you. I hope you’ll give me a call when you get this.”

 _“This can only happen to me,”_ Loki thought as he returned the call.

*****

Christmas afternoon, now.

Loki puttered around his kitchen, making sure all his favorite dishes were ready. It was a hassle making everything for himself, but as he was in no mood for his family or his friends, it was a quiet Christmas for him.  He’d had enough drama between the family emergencies and a social life that seemed to center around a single perpetually re-scheduled date.

Taking the turkey breast out of the oven, he checked the temperature and tented it with foil to cool. Once that was done, he went to grab his mother’s cranberry sauce. Only, he wasn’t paying attention and knocked the entire jar off the counter. It bounced once, then shattered on the tile floor.

“It figures.” He mutter to himself. “It’s just the way my _fucking year_ has gone.”

Cleaning up the mess, Loki checked the time. One o’clock. The store around the corner should still be open. Turning everything off, then bundling up, Loki walked from his apartment to the little market down the street.  Luckily, it was still open, although the sign announced the close at two. Just enough time to get cranberry sauce. He walked down the near silent aisles, and rounding the corner, almost collided with someone there.

“Loki!” He looked right into the blue eyes of one Steve Rogers.

“Steve!” He fixed a slight smile on his face as Steve grinned and enveloped him in a hug.

“What are you doing here?  I figured you went to visit with your parents and Thor.” Steve asked, breaking the embrace, but not letting his arm go.

Loki blinked a few times before his mind caught up with what he was seeing.

“I decided to stay home this year. It’s been kind of a crazy year, and I decided to take a break. What are you doing here?”

“Kind of the same.  My mom is visiting her relatives in Ireland this year and I decided I’d rather spend it alone than be somebody’s third wheel.  What are the chances?”

At that, Loki grinned.  “Actually, the way this year has been, probably pretty good.”  They both laughed at that. “What are you here for?” he asked.  Loki couldn’t help the warm buzz that spread through him at the sight of Steve standing there, bundled in his coat.

Steve held up a can. “Cranberry sauce. Can’t believe I forgot it and I can’t make it to save my life.  And you can’t have leftovers--”

“Without cranberry sauce” Loki said with him. He chuckled and shook his head.

“That’s actually what I’m here for as well. Broke the jar at home.” At that Steve laughed again. Looking at Loki, he licked his lips, then nodded his head.

“This is probably gonna sound all sorts of crazy, but what are you doing now?”

Loki regarded him suspiciously. “Why? What are you thinking?”

“Well, we never got a chance to have that date and since you’re here for Christmas, and I’m here, I was thinking we could spend it together.”

Loki looked at him for a moment before a smile broke across his face.

“I think that sounds like a very good idea.”

*

December 26th

There was a loud knocking at the door and a bedraggled, barely dressed Loki stumbled from his bedroom to the front door, scarcely awake. Throwing the door open, he was about to snarl at the pest when he stopped.

“Merry Christmas darling.” His mother said, wrapping him in a hug. Behind her stood his father, with Thor, Jane, and baby Astrid in tow.

“What are you doing here?” he sputtered as they all came in.

“I couldn’t let my baby spend Christmas alone after the year we’ve had, so we all piled in the cars early this morning to drive up and spend some time with you.”

Loki stood there looking around when a voice was heard from his bedroom.

“What’s going on, Lo?”  At that moment, Steve stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs, yawning and looking as though he just woke up.  Stretching, he stopped as he spied Loki’s family in the living room.

“Uh, good morning?” Steve stood stock still, a light flush spreading over his face.

“And you are?” Odin looked stern. Thor pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh, Jane turned away to do the same.

Steve crossed his arms in a poor attempt at covering himself up. “Ah, Steve. Steve Rogers. You must be Loki and Thor’s parents.”

Frigga cleared her throat, an amused look on her face, and swept her fingers down the side of her neck. “We are.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he clamped his hand over the bloom of reddish-purple on his throat. “On that note, I think I should go put some clothes on.”

Frigga laughed, “Loki, if you wanted to spend the holiday with your boyfriend all you had to do was say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This is a VERY loose take on a classic, [Christmas Wrapping](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nud2TQNahaU) by the Waitresses. Seriously cheesy and one of my favorite holiday songs. Really, go enjoy it.


End file.
